


Illustrations for Hannigram AU ~ Overcoming

by TheSeaVoices



Category: Hannibal (TV), Hannibal Lecter Series - All Media Types
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Victorian, Bare Bottom, Bathing/Washing, Bathtubs, Butlers, Costume Parties & Masquerades, Dresses, Face Slapping, Fanart, Feet, Feminization, Fighting, Hannigram - Freeform, Heels, Lace, M/M, Maids, Masks, Mpreg, Not Kissing, Omega Verse, Omega Will, Poor Will, Ravenstag, Rivers, Stripping, Will has a twin, bare legs, naked Francis, naked Will, wet Will, wolf - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-14
Updated: 2017-03-14
Packaged: 2018-10-03 08:01:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 16
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10239665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSeaVoices/pseuds/TheSeaVoices
Summary: Illustrations forOvercomingA great big thank you to the anon patron who first commissioned me andThisismydesignhannibalfor commissioning The Francis Dolarhyde pic





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [purefoysgirl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/purefoysgirl/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Overcoming](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10024469) by [purefoysgirl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/purefoysgirl/pseuds/purefoysgirl). 



> Links to the picture posts on my tumblr:
> 
>  
> 
> [First pic on tumblr](http://theseavoices.tumblr.com/post/158351027921/theseavoices-an-illustration-from-chapter-one-of)  
> [second](https://theseavoices.tumblr.com/post/159262794306/more-illustrations-for-jadegreenworks-s)  
> [third](https://theseavoices.tumblr.com/post/160774244936/illustration-for-chapter-8-of-jadegreenworks)  
> [fourth](https://theseavoices.tumblr.com/post/161181605436/more-illustrations-for-jadegreenworks-hannibal)  
> [fifth](https://theseavoices.tumblr.com/post/161596536061/hannibal-walks-in-on-will-illustration-for)  
> [sixth](https://theseavoices.tumblr.com/post/164825330281/for-jadegreenworks-s-new-chapter-of-overcoming)  
> [seventh](https://theseavoices.tumblr.com/post/172134886711/for-jadegreenworks-latest-chapter-of-overcoming)

Chapter One

 

 

Chapter Six

 

Chapter Eight

 

 

Chapter Eleven

 

Chapter Twelve

 

Chapter Twenty Seven

 

Chapter Fifty Six

 


End file.
